


When She Writes, Her Hand Shakes

by MiyabiDreams



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Letters Home, Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyabiDreams/pseuds/MiyabiDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Medjine Adaar keeps in touch with her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Writes, Her Hand Shakes

_Baby brother,_

_This is weird. All of it's weird. I know we were hired to protect these people, but something doesn't feel right. This will be sent shortly before the meeting, this Conclave, in case you're unsure of your timeline here. I know you appreciate having all of your ducks in a row, such as they are._

_There are human priestesses here, a few elves, another company like ours that they decided would be enough to watch our backs here while we watch theirs. A sound decision, but Katoh and Serr have been glaring at these others hard enough to black a few eyes. I may have to break up a fight if someone decides that our pay isn't quite substantial enough to keep them from getting into a fight._

_I will be back soon, thankfully. Try not to give Lie a heart attack before then, would you?_

_Be safe,  
Medjine_

_\---_

_Baby Brother,_

_It's been weeks, and I am very sorry for it. Things have not been good, not in the slightest. Demons, rabid creatures, scared civilians, and above all, I've got some damned divine Thing carved into my hand. People are telling me that the Maker **you** believe in has chosen me for this, whatever this even is. I've been fighting, gathering resources, separated from my company. Some didn't even escape the Conclave. I TOLD you I had a bad feeling about that._

_Now I don't even know when I'll be back._

_I miss you. And Tama and Athalie and everyone else but above all, I'm so tired of this already._

_Everyone here is terribly suspicious of me, looking at me sideways. Which isn't new for any of us obviously, but if they're trying to get me to help them in their holy war, they'd do well not to go out of their ways to alienate the only person that has a chance of fixing this._

_I'm glad you aren't here, honestly. You're too ~~fragile~~ ~~soft~~ kindhearted for this. You haven't been calloused to the world even with your magic growing every day. I know it scares you sometimes. But I also know that you're smart. You'll be ok._

_Be safe,  
Medjine_

_\---_

_Baby brother,_

_I'm not sure I can keep this up. My forces are growing beyond what the company was. I've got support growing here, in the Free Marches, and now Orlais. I can't stand Orlesian posturing, but they do make their knights and their mages sturdy. I suppose only time will tell if this bodes well or ill for my eventual return._

_I've found a few good people to stand at my side. A Templar, an Orlesian woman that bears a striking resemblance to the woman that once traveled at the side of the Hero of Ferelden, one rather angry Nevarran woman that seems determined to believe that I'm the Maker's Chosen. Andraste's Herald. My sigh is unending. I've also got a Grey Warden, a pair of elves (one of whom looks like a softboiled egg with a superiority complex), and the Grand Enchanter of Montsimmard. One day, in other circumstances, I'd bet you might like to meet her. There's also a spirit following me around, but he's harmless enough. I would have thought he wouldn't care given that I'm no mage, but I guess that doesn't matter too much. He looks like a starved human boy, and speaks in alliteration. It's taking some time to get used to. And you'll never guess who I found. Remember the job we worked that crossed paths with the Chargers? You met their captain I believe, the Iron Bull. He's damn smart, has a few more scars than last time, and boy was he excited to see someone else his height. I don't think he's used to that. He did tell me something worrying, but I'll keep that out of this until it actually becomes a problem._

_I think I'm going to be here for a while. I don't want to be. I want to get back to you all. I want to be sure that you're ok. No more fires in the stables. No more of this talking about whether it would be better to become Tranquil. I won't stand for that kind of talk out of you Sola. You're got such a good heart. You deserve to have your emotions, even if they are a little bit dangerous sometimes._

_Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone nice and settle down before I make it back? That'd be something._

_Be safe,  
Medjine._

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly I started this with the intent to keep up with the development of [my lady Adaar](https://i.gyazo.com/c7c6ef75457dfe5e154975ffdf930025.png). She is a very businesslike mercenary captain with a strong attachment to her brother Solatra and twin sister Athalie. I just have feelings about all my Inquisitors.


End file.
